


SeungChuChu Week May 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Day 1: Life & LoveDay 2: Culture & TraditionsDay 3: Head & HeartDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Magic & MystiqueDay 6: Space & TimeDay 7: PathsDay 8: Celebrations





	1. Day 1 - Life & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's visiting Seung Gil. Seung Gil's dog causes An Event.
> 
> Optional prompts used: Pets, accidental kiss, how they met

“You are NOT going to believe what just happened, Yuuri!” Phichit shouted the second Yuuri answered his Skype call.

Yuuri looked at the background. It was unfamiliar. “Where even are you?”

Phichit glanced behind him. “Oh, I’m in Korea. Seung Gil promised to teach me a quad if I’d help him with his choreography for next season. This is Seung Gil’s place.”

“Oookay. Where’s Ciao Ciao?”

Phichit shrugged. “You haven’t seen him? He said he was heading to Japan, I just assumed he’d go by Hasetsu and say hi. Anyway. Not important. WEIRDNESS, Yuuri. WEIRDNESS.”

“What happened, then?” Yuuri smiled indulgently, the way he always had when Phichit started getting dramatic in Detroit.

“Seung Gil accidentally kissed me.”

Yuuri shook his head. “How do you accidentally kiss someone? He tripped and fell on your lips with his?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Phichit grinned. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but dammit, that's what happened.

“What.”

“Okay, so you know how Seung Gil has this big husky? Bopul?”

“You've told me that, yeah. Poodles are better.”

"Hamsters are better than both." Phichit stuck out his tongue. “Anyway, I was showing Seung Gil this step in his choreography, repositioning his arm and standing right in front of him. He was on one foot and kind of wobbly, the pose was kind of awkward to hold, and Bopul came running in chasing a ball.”

Yuuri started snickering. “Who threw the ball?”

“I don’t know. Near as I can tell Bopul threw it herself. That’s not the point.”

“What’s the point?”

“I’ll get there if you’ll stop interrupting! So Bopul comes charging in, and because she’s a big dog who wasn’t really looking where she was going, she ran straight into Seung Gil’s leg. He started falling, I tried to catch him but just ended up going with him. He landed with his lips on mine.”

“Wow.” Yuuri started laughing at him. “What did you do about it?”

“About the same thing you did when Viktor tackled you in China!" Yuuri's laughter became harder. "Now he’s out in the back yard with Bopul and I’m trying to figure out whether I’m supposed to be apologizing for not kissing back or ignoring that it ever happened or what!”

“What happened to the Phichit I know who’s so self-confident he’d be able to laugh this off with no problem?”

“He went and fell for Seung Gil BACK IN JUNIORS?”

“What?”

Well. That was... Yuuri had always been kind of oblivious, but that bad? “I know I gave you so much crap about Viktor, but you really never noticed that I was obsessed with Seung Gil? Ever?”

“I figured the two of you were kind of friends, as much as Seung Gil is with anyone.”

“Well, yeah, we are, but…” Phichit sighed. “I should go out there and talk to him.”

“Yes, you should. Since Juniors? As in before you even moved to Detroit?”

“As in. I’ll let you know how this goes.” Phichit hung up and went outside.

Seung Gil was there throwing the ball for Bopul. “Hi. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because I made things awkward by kissing you without asking first?” Seung Gil grabbed the ball away from Bopul and tossed it.

Phichit's eyebrows shot up. “Did you do it on purpose?” Bopul's attack, no, but Seung Gil could have figured out a way to take advantage that quickly.

“No. But still.”

That was slightly disappointing. “Then why’s it got to be awkward?”

Seung Gil dodged Bopul's charge back and took the ball again. “Because I won’t be able to pretend it never happened.” He threw it farther.

“You won’t?”

“No. Remember the day we first met?”

“Of course. Innsbruck, 2011, Junior Grand Prix." Phichit smiled at the memory. It was the only time he'd ever seen Seung Gil looking lost. "You’d lost your phone, and I helped you find it.”

“It was the first time a competitor had treated me like something other than an annoyance. You didn’t even seem bothered by my complete lack of social skills. I thought it was an anomaly, but then we both made the finals, and you sought me out. Insisted on hanging out with me. I only moved up the next summer because I’d heard you were, because you were changing coaches and Celestino only works with seniors. Minso wanted me to stay in Juniors another two years.”

Phichit hadn't known that. He'd always assumed Seung Gil moved up because he was old enough to and good enough to. “How did you convince her?”

“I told her that I didn’t need to skate, and if I skated, I didn’t need to skate for her. She tried to convince me it would be hard to find a coach who would put up with me, but eventually, she gave in.”

“Wow. Because I was moving up?”

“Yes.” Seung Gil threw the ball again, even farther.

“You took our rivalry that seriously?”

Seung Gil shook his head. “I took our friendship that seriously. If I moved up, there were Four Continents and Worlds where we’d see each other for sure, and possibly others. If I didn’t, we’d never see each other.”

“There’s always internet and Skype and phone calls…” Phichit tried to get his brain around this. He had never imagined he meant this much to Seung Gil. If he had, he might have tried flirting with the guy years ago, dammit.

“Those aren’t the same, Phichit. I know it’s enough for you, but it isn’t for me.”

“So if our friendship means that much to you… why’s the kiss such a big deal that you can’t just ignore it, if it's so awkward for you?”

Seung Gil sighed. “Because I’ve wanted to do that for six years. Except with having warned you first, and…”

Phichit couldn’t help himself. He jumped at Seung Gil, kissing him. “Still not understanding why it has to be awkward. I’ve been wanting to do that for six years, too.”

Bopul came back with the ball right about then. Seung Gil took it and threw it as hard as he can. "Okay. So, it doesn't have to be awkward. That's good."


	2. Day 2: Culture & Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil reluctantly agrees to let Phichit dress him up. Phichit has entirely too much fun with it.
> 
> Prompts: clothing/fashion, selfies
> 
> Tags: Playing Dressup, Seung Gil is extremely tolerant

One of these days, Seung Gil was going to track down Katsuki Yuuri and demand answers. Specifically, he wanted to know how to resist Phichit’s puppy eyes. He’d gotten used to Bopul’s. He could say no to his beloved husky and deal with the eyes until she forgot what she wanted and got into something else. Phichit’s eyes were worse, and he had a much better memory.

He also wanted to know where the pictures were. Phichit swore this was a tradition, that every summer Yuuri would let Phichit dress him up and take pictures. Seung Gil had looked, hoping to get a sense of what was coming, and hadn’t been able to find anything. Phichit was incapable of having pictures in his possession that did not end up on Instagram. Therefore, either Yuuri had some kind of bizarre power over Phichit that Seung Gil needed to learn, or Phichit was lying to get Seung Gil to go along with his desire to play dress-up.

Phichit hadn’t let him look. The first thing he did when Seung Gil showed up was to blindfold him so he couldn’t see what Phichit was doing. Seung Gil might have to glare a little at Yuuri, if Phichit did this kind of thing to him, too, he decided as Phichit completely undressed him. Not that it mattered that much. It was just a useful distraction from the coolness of the air-conditioned room that Seung Gil stood completely naked in except for a blindfold.

At first, Seung Gil assumed the shorts were meant to be underwear. The shirt seemed to be a bit drafty as well. This was definitely not how he normally dressed. Then it got worse. Seung Gil did not want to know why Phichit even had these boots. He couldn’t decide whether it was more horrifying to imagine that they actually belonged to Phichit, that Phichit had gone and bought them just for this, or that he had borrowed them from a friend. Seung Gil really hoped Phichit didn’t expect him to walk in these.

Phichit did, but not far. Only a few steps over to a high stool, where he was then covered completely in a barber’s smock. “I did not agree to a haircut, Phichit.”

“Oh, I know. I’m not cutting your hair. This is just so you don’t see your outfit until the reveal!” Phichit took off Seung Gil’s blindfold. “But it’s hard to do eye makeup through a blindfold, so…”

“Remind me why I’m doing this?”

Phichit kissed his nose. “Because you love me. Now shut up and hold still.”

Phichit’s outfit was not exactly inspiring confidence in Seung Gil. Tiny gold sequined shorts over fishnet stockings and dark red booties with a four-inch heel, and what had probably once been a perfectly normal red T-shirt before someone cut off the sleeves and cut the bottom half of the shirt into fringe. On Seung Gil, or pretty much anyone else he knew, it would look ridiculous. Maybe Viktor Nikiforov could pull it off. Maybe. Phichit? He made it look effortless and perfect.

He didn’t even want to know what Phichit was doing with the makeup. He assumed there would be eyeliner. It was one of Phichit’s many claims to fame: his eyeliner was the best in the figure skating world, including the ladies. Phichit also messed up Seung Gil’s hair and put something in it to make it stay the way he arranged it. Again, Seung Gil had no idea what Phichit was doing and no desire to ask.

Finally, Phichit was ready. He helped Seung Gil stand up, rebalance after he’d forgotten about the heels on his boots, and led him to a full-length mirror. The first thing Seung Gil decided was that whatever the hell Phichit had done to his hair, he could not tell the difference between that and how it normally looked when he was too busy to give enough of a shit to do more than run a comb through it.

He stared in disbelief when Phichit pulled the smock off him. The boots were every bit as ridiculous as he’d thought. Black at the top, halfway up his thigh, fading to bright red at the bottom. His shorts were some sort of sparkly fabric that changed as he moved. On someone else, like Phichit, he could see the purpose – they would look amazing as someone danced to hip-hop. The shirt, he liked. It was black, long-sleeved, and said “Worst Behavior” across the chest. The mesh cutouts were a bit of a drawback, but not much.

“Selfie time!” Phichit cuddled in against Seung Gil and held out his phone. He let Seung Gil see the series of photos – they looked good, Seung Gil had to admit. They just didn’t look like him. “What are you going to do with those?”

“Keep them forever. They’re not going on the internet without your permission, though. I won’t even share them with Yuuri. I trust Yuuri, but I don’t trust Viktor not to find them and spread them around.”

“Oops. My finger slipped.” Seung Gil handed Phichit back his phone.

Phichit was all set to start taking more pictures until he looked to see what Seung Gil had actually done. He screamed when he saw a picture of them, with Phichit kissing Seung Gil’s cheek and Seung Gil smiling for once, posted on Instagram. Caption: Posted by Seung Gil. The things we do for love.

Before Phichit had stopped shrieking with glee, there was a comment from Yuuri. "Oh thank god Phichit's not going to rope me into this for once! Seung Gil, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Phichit kissed Seung Gil again. "I am not arguing with Yuuri there. Thank you."

Seung Gil smiled. "Since you're so grateful... can I keep the shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit:  
> [Shorts](https://www.amazon.com/MUSIC-Womens-Sequined-Booty-Shorts/dp/B00GEDGT8Y?th=1)  
> [Boots (except Phichit's are red, not blue)](http://www.stevemadden.com/product/GAZE/243822.uts?selectedColor=BLUE-VELVET)  
> I don't have a picture of the shirt, but it's pretty much exactly as described: normal red T-shirt that Phichit modified for clubbing.
> 
> Seung Gil:  
> [Shirt](https://www.beautifulhalo.com/2016-new-worst-behavior-print-pullover-see-through-mesh-crop-top-sweatshirt-p-259354.html?curSize=S&showColor=Black&currency1=USD&track=PA_G_dUSPC&gclid=Cj0KEQjwmIrJBRCRmJ_x7KDo-9oBEiQAuUPKMsnULpRIoU3dhW2O_GlhF6Ij0MR-kHKlUIS8T5QKEeMaAhF08P8HAQ)  
> [Shorts](https://www.iheartraves.com/collections/booty-shorts/products/hologram-rave-booty-shorts)  
> [Boots](https://marketplace.secondlife.com/p/BAX-Regency-Boots-Black-Red-Patent-Leather/5548491?id=5548491&lang=ja-JP&slug=BAX-Regency-Boots-Black-Red-Patent-Leather)


	3. Day 4 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil overhears JJ and Phichit get into a fight. He listens because the fight inexplicably involves him.
> 
> Tags: JJ is actually not trying to be a horrible person, He's actually trying to be helpful, Pre-Canon

Phichit and Seung Gil knew of each other, of course. You weren’t good enough to go to international novice competitions and not know the others, at least by reputation. They knew each other’s names and general behavior. Phichit would tell you that Seung Gil kept to himself and was a bit of a jerk but seemed like a pretty cool guy if you could just get through the shell. Seung Gil would tell you that Phichit was annoying and loud and addicted to his cell phone, but that he was fun and could make anyone smile.

Their first year in juniors, Phichit and Seung Gil made it onto the same podium. The first words the two exchanged were congratulatory, and that was the entire conversation.

Things changed their third year in juniors, at Junior Worlds. Seung Gil happened to walk around a corner in time to hear his name from JJ Leroy. He stopped and ducked back, curious what was going on.

“Sorry, JJ, I had earbuds in, what did you say?” Phichit. Of course it was Phichit JJ was talking to. No one else could stand the little Canadian shit. He’d even managed to piss off that Kazakhstani kid Seung Gil liked because he was as much of a loner as him, and that American kid who was as positive and friendly as Phichit.

“I said, Seung Gil has a huge crush on you and you two would be cute together, you should ask him out.”

Seung Gil would not classify it as huge. He wouldn’t even really classify it as a crush. He’d classify it as he liked being around Phichit. He certainly preferred to see Phichit than pretty much any other skater – Otabek being the main exception these days.

“What the hell, JJ?” Phichit sounded upset. Seung Gil peeked around the corner. Phichit had set down his phone to face JJ with his full attention. It was weird. Seung Gil couldn’t remember seeing Phichit without his phone in his hand except for when he was actually on the ice.

JJ cackled. “Yeah, I know, right? Who knew the guy had feelings? I mean, that kind of feelings, not that he’s some sort of robot.”

Phichit's hands clenched into fists at his side, and his shoulders were incredibly tense. “JJ, if you don’t shut up right now, I might be disqualified from this event. Even for you, this is low.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Seung Gil wanted an answer, too. Why would Phichit be disqualified for anything? For that matter, what was JJ doing that was so horrible? So he was exaggerating Seung Gil’s feelings. That could well be an honest mistake – JJ had caught him smiling at Phichit and jumped to conclusions, for instance.

“I mean that I am not going to take part in your little bullying scheme to humiliate Seung Gil. Or me. Whichever of us it is you’re trying to target here. I like Seung Gil. He keeps to himself and I know that bothers a lot of people, but he’s a good guy. Just focused and introverted. Exactly the kind of kid who gets targeted by this crap.”

Once again, JJ asked Seung Gil's question for him. “What crap?”

“Popular shit-stirrers telling a cool kid that the weirdo has feelings for them so that the cool kid causes a scene, or telling the weirdo that a cool kid has feelings for them so they get humiliated when they ask the cool kid out. I’m not sure which of those it is you’re trying to do, but it is not working because I am not letting it.”

“So you do think he’s a weirdo.”

“JJ? I thought I told you to shut your mouth. There is absolutely nothing about Seung Gil that makes him a legitimate target for bullying.”

“But you called him a weirdo?”

“One more word about Seung Gil and I am going to hit you. I would have already if it weren’t for the fact that they’d probably kick me out of the competition.”

JJ held up his hands. “All right, fine, I’ll back off, but you might want to know that he’s standing right behind you. Not sure how much of this he heard…” Phichit spun around to look, his dark skin getting just a little darker with a flush.

“Enough.” Seung Gil came into the room. May as well. “I am a weirdo, so it doesn’t bother me when people call me that. Phichit didn’t. He said that to idiots like you, I’m a weirdo.”

“Whatever. You two have fun. I’m out of here.” JJ walked out, still smirking.

Phichit turned to Seung Gil. “I am sorry about the weirdo thing. I really didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

“I know. You were defending me. I appreciate that.”

“JJ’s an ass.”

“I don’t think he was actually trying to be, this time. He talks a lot of trash about everyone, but he’s never set anyone up to be humiliated. He always says what he has to say to someone’s face if he can.”

“What about that thing with Yuri Plisetsky that nearly had Otabek take a swing at him?”

“If he can. Besides, I don’t think that had much to do with Plisetsky at all. He was just pushing because he finally found a way to crack Otabek.”

“I think this leaves you as the only skater he hasn’t pissed off.”

“No. He’s pissed me off. I just don’t give him the satisfaction of letting him see it. He’s not a bad guy. Just incredibly cocky and annoying.”

“I guess. But that means he really does think you like me…”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Especially now that I overheard you stick up for me like that. Would you really have hit him?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Seung Gil started to leave. After all, they had a competition to get ready for. Phichit called out for him to wait. “After we’re done here… do you want to go get coffee or something? See if we can figure out what JJ was talking about?”

“Sure. I’d like that.”


	4. Day 5 - Magic & Mystique

This fic has [moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674340/chapters/28893780) to be with all its friends in the 'verse!


	5. Day 6: Space & Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future
> 
> Phichit moves to the Europa colony.

Europa was beautiful. It was quiet. Seung Gil had built his own ice rink, which he had all to himself. The colony was underneath, an easy swim away from the rink Seung Gil had carved into the ice that covered Europa’s ocean. He could go there any time he wanted, and skate to his heart’s content. It’s one reason he was considered one of the system’s best skaters.

Phichit was new to the colony. He’d been a skater, but when he was shipped to Europa, he thought he’d never find a place to skate. Ironic considering all the ice, but no one skated recreationally, much more focused on the water than the ice. The day he saw Seung Gil carrying his skates was one of the best of his life.

He followed the other skater, the only other one he’d seen, and gasped in awe when he saw the glittering rink. Seung Gil turned and startled when he saw Phichit, but waved him inside. Once through the airlock, where they could take off their breathing helmets, Seung Gil asked, “Who are you, and why are you here?”

“I’m Phichit Chulanont. I saw your skates.”

Seung Gil’s eyes went wide. “Phichit Chulanont? You’re here?”

“You know me?”

“I’m Lee Seung Gil.”

“Oh. Wow. Yeah. That would explain it!” Phichit’s jaw dropped open. He knew who Seung Gil was. Not recognizing him, well… he’d been wearing his suit. “This rink is amazing!”

“I built it when we moved here. The colony leaders said it was a waste of resources… until I started winning competitions and attracting investors and colonists. Now they consider me one of Europa’s resources and send people around to see how they can make the rink better when they get someone who thinks they can help or who they think can help.”

“Can I watch you skate?”

“You have before.”

“No, I mean…”

Seung Gil shrugged. “May as well. You’re here. Don’t see why you should go back through the airlock until I do. I don’t know how your feet are compared to mine, but I have a backup pair of skates, if you want to try them on.”

Phichit did. They fit well – not perfectly, but good enough that Phichit was comfortable joining Seung Gil on the ice. They skated together for hours.

When they got back to the colony, one of the colony leaders looked very relieved to see them. “There you both are. We’ve been calling for hours, Seung Gil!”

“Sorry. I was skating.”

“We got a message from your coach. She wanted you to have someone to skate with. We think we’ve found you a rinkmate.”

Seung Gil and Phichit exchanged glances. “Would that rinkmate be Phichit Chulanont, by any chance?” Seung Gil asked.

“Yes, actually! How did you know?”

“Because Phichit saw my skates and followed me out.” Seung Gil indicated Phichit. “He’s welcome to use my rink any time.”

Phichit furrowed his brow. “If I was brought here to be Seung Gil’s rinkmate, why didn’t anyone tell me that? Or show me where the rink was, or introduce me to him? I’ve been here three weeks!”

“The paperwork got lost. We didn’t realize who you were. If you’ll come with us, you should be in much better quarters. We apologize most profusely for the mixup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE EUROPA. BEST MOON.


	6. Day 7: Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Royalty
> 
> A take on The King and the Skater. Seung Gil is the king, Phichit is the skater hired to make Seung Gil relax a little.
> 
> Warnings: Fairytale Typical Underage Marriage (16 year old marrying an older (20) king.)

Kings had no time for frivolity. This was doubly true for kings like Seung Gil, who were young and unwed and therefore busy proving to their counselors that they were not a child and capable of ruling with advice rather than needing approval, and dealing with parents eager to marry off a daughter. Seung Gil was a dedicated, hardworking king who took all his duties seriously. He had no time for play.

His chief advisor, Minso Park, disagreed. She was firmly of the opinion that he had time for a hobby, and informed him that if he didn’t take an hour a day four times a week to enjoy himself, she would quit. If Seung Gil could have been sure it was a bluff, he would have called it, but he could afford to lose four hours a week more than he could afford to lose Minso. He agreed to give it a try.

“A wise decision. I know how you love structure and appointments, and when you were a boy, we could always find you on the ice. I’ve hired a skater to spend the time with you.”

“I get no say in how I spend my four hours of relaxing?”

Minso raised an eyebrow. “And how would the king choose to spend his relaxation time?”

Seung Gil opened his mouth, closed it, and grudgingly admitted, “Skating.”

“And it’s not safe to go alone, but none of your current retainers can skate. Thus, Phichit.”

“Then it seems little use for me to protest. When was Phichit told to be prepared to begin?”

“Tomorrow.” Minso smiled. “You should be grateful. You’ll be a better king for the breaks.”

 

Phichit bowed properly, but that was about all the formality he was prepared to endure. “I’m grateful for this opportunity for work. My family needs the money.”

“Oh?”

“I’m the oldest of six children, and the next four are all girls. Mom and Dad are doing fine, but with four dowries coming up, the extra money will be a great blessing.”

“And this is where you advertise your sisters’ charms, I suppose.”

“What? No. You have people to find the most qualified women, don’t you? If they found me, they’ve looked at my sisters, and either found them lacking or made arrangements to bring them in. I’m just here to skate, my lord. Your counselor said you would probably prefer to be left alone. You tell me what you want. Do you want to talk while we skate, do you want me to teach you to do tricks, do you want me to shut up and pick an end of the lake?”

“Let’s just skate and see how it goes.”

 

After a month, Minso asked Seung Gil if he found the new arrangement satisfactory. “I do. However, I have to ask. What was deemed lacking in the young man’s sisters?”

“Well, the two youngest are too young, thirteen and ten. Perhaps in a few years, they might be suitable, but not now. The oldest is completely uneducated and would be utterly useless as queen. As for the fourth, I’m not certain what was deemed unsuitable. Should I reopen the matter?”

“Yes. You should. Phichit himself is a good companion, and he speaks highly of all his sisters when he speaks of them.”

Three days later, Phichit bowed to Seung Gil. “I’m afraid I’ll have to miss our next planned skating session. My parents have asked me to escort my sisters to court for the day. Can you warn me what this is about?”

“Which ones?”

“Rawee and Kannika.”

As Seung Gil had expected. The two elder girls. “Evaluation of their suitability as queen.”

“Oh. In that case, I should probably tell Rawee to just stay home. I love my sister, but about the only use she’d be is decoration and childbearing.” Phichit grinned. “For most kings, I’d say that was okay since that’s all they want from their queens, but you need a smart wife. One who can do things. I think you’ll like Kannika though.”

Phichit brought Rawee, along with Kannika and the two younger girls – Sangwan and Padungsri. As warned, Seung Gil found Rawee beautiful but dull, and Sangwan and Padungsri were wonderful girls but they were mere girls. Kannika, however, seemed like she would do nicely as queen. She had been passed over before for not being considered pretty enough. Seung Gil rolled his eyes. Aside from, perhaps, making their daughters harder to marry off, what difference could it possibly make what his queen looked like?

 

At their next skating session, Phichit kept looking at him oddly. After the fifth time Seung Gil had caught the expression, he skated over and made Phichit stop. “Whatever it is, just come out and ask.”

“When we left the other day, you didn’t say anything about whether any of my sisters were to be invited back for further evaluation. Three out of four, I get. I just thought you were better than to dismiss Kannika so easily.”

Seung Gil smiled. Then, to Phichit’s obvious shock, he laughed. “I am better than that. As we speak, your parents should be getting a visitor with a request to come to court tomorrow to negotiate terms of marriage. If we can come to a mutually agreeable arrangement, I intend to make Kannika my queen.”

“Oh.” Phichit blushed and looked away. “Thank you. I appreciate you giving my sisters a chance. I know they were rejected before…”

“It’s the closest I can get to doing what I wish I could,” Seung Gil said. He didn’t mean to. It just came out. Once it had, though, he saw little point in trying to ignore it if Phichit asked.

Which, of course, he did. “What do you wish you could do?”

“I wish I could make you my consort. If I had a brother, or even a sister who had married a local nobleman of acceptable rank, I could. Unfortunately my only sister is married to a foreign prince. I spoke to Kannika about this the other day, and she understands and accepts what I would like to do. Marry her, and bring you to live at the court as well.”

“You’ve known me a month.”

“I’ve known Kannika two days. There are those who would say I’ve wasted entirely too much time.”

“What about my family? They’re counting on…”

“Living at court, drawing an allowance as part of the royal family, don’t you think you can do more to help your other sisters? It also helps attract a better quality of suitors for them.”

“I honestly don’t know what to say. Other than that I would be honored to have this opportunity, my king.”


	7. Day 8: Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Carnival, Birthday
> 
> Seung Gil comes to Detroit for his birthday, and Phichit takes him to a carnival.

Phichit would’ve been happy just getting to see Seung Gil for his birthday, but the fact that the carnival was in town at the time made it a million times better. He’d get to show Seung Gil the American tradition! And, with luck, win him something at one of the games.

“I don’t understand. What’s the point of this?” Seung Gil looked around at all the bright colors and strange sights.

“To have fun! It’s great to take kids to, people our age mostly come on dates or because they’re babysitting. I come every time one comes near because I like the rides. Come on.” Phichit grabbed Seung Gil’s hand and started tugging.

Seung Gil let Phichit drag him to the first ride, a boat that swung back and forth. He wasn’t prepared for it when the boat started going upside down. “Is it safe?”

“Don’t worry. If people fell off, someone would sue the carnival and they’d have to shut down because they were broke. We’ll be fine.”

“Uh…”

Fine they were, although you’d never know it from how Phichit was screaming. Seung Gil just held on tight and closed his eyes. After the ride, Phichit’s smile… okay. Maybe that could be the point of the carnival for Seung Gil. Two rides later, Seung Gil wasn’t too sure it was enough.

Phichit noticed that Seung Gil wasn’t looking so good. “No more rides for now. Let’s play some games and get some food.”

The games turned out to be kind of fun. The ring toss and rope ladder climb were fun. Seung Gil and Phichit were both masters there, winning toys that Phichit tossed into the backpack he’d brought. As they passed a balloon dart station, the guy running it called out to them. “Step up, boys! Win something nice to take home to your girlfriends!”

Phichit turned and stared at the guy. “You’re assuming a lot there, don’t you think, pal?”

“Handsome lads like you, of course you have girlfriends! Why didn’t you bring them? A couple trips through the Tunnel of Love…”

Phichit turned back to Seung Gil. “Just play along, okay?” he whispered. Louder, he added, “Hold my backpack, Seung Gil. I need to win something.”

Seung Gil held the backpack and watched as Phichit popped balloon after balloon. He thought he understood when he saw the giant hamster on the top shelf. Of course. Which, naturally, Phichit took… but he also pointed to a large husky. “For my beloved. It looks just like Mongshil.”

That clued Seung Gil in on what Phichit was doing, although not why or what he expected Seung Gil to do to play along. He came up and took the dog. “You’re right, it does. Thank you.” He hugged Phichit, and Phichit snuggled into his arms. They held hands as they walked off.

Once around the corner, Phichit took his backpack back. “Sorry. I just love messing with people like that. Did you see his face?”

“No, I was too busy looking at you and Mongshil. Worth it?”

“Definitely.” Phichit stuffed his hamster in the backpack. “I think there’s room for the dog, too, if you don’t want to carry it around.” Seung Gil helped Phichit get Mongshil in. The zipper just barely closed. “Okay. Carnival FOOD time!”

“How bad is this going to mess up our diets?”

“It’s carnival food. It doesn’t count.” Phichit winked. “I’ll just say that Yuuri wasn’t ever too badly affected. One day, where we’re running around, is not going to ruin everything. I think Yuuri just stayed ten minutes later at the ballet studio for a week or something. I run an extra couple miles for a week.”

“Okay.”

“Now for the best part. You’ll love this. The only vegetables you will find here are deep-fried, and they are very easy to avoid.”

They put together the least healthy meal Seung Gil could imagine – hamburgers, candy, candy-coated nuts, cotton candy, tacos, and something Phichit called a funnel cake for dessert. All eaten while wandering around.

While they were working through the cotton candy, Seung Gil finally remembered to ask. “What’s the Tunnel of Love?”

“It’s a ride. Kind of boring, really, you get in this boat thing and float through a dark tunnel. Cheesy hearts and swans and all that romantic stuff. If you wanna go, we can, but I don’t think you’d like it much.”

It didn’t sound too bad to Seung Gil, but he was here to see Phichit smile, not to go on rides. “No, that’s okay.”

After the funnel cake, and a stop at the bathroom to wash the grease and sugar off their hands, Phichit led Seung Gil to a giant wheel. “Ferris wheels are kind of a big… tradition. It’s a ride, but it’s not gonna go fast or make you go upside down. It just goes in a circle and you can look out over everything from up top.”

“Okay.” They got in line, and as they approached the top, Seung Gil had to admit that this one was actually kind of nice. Phichit seemed a little on edge, though, especially as it came to a stop with them just short of the top. “What’s wrong? Is your stomach upset?”

“No. I’m just nervous, that’s all.” Phichit reached out and took Seung Gil’s hand. “Remember how I said that people our age usually come here on dates?”

“Yes.” Looking back over the day, Seung Gil realized that it had, in fact, felt like one. Phichit had even won him a prize. “Is this a date?”

“It could be. If you want it to be. If you would want… I know that with our training schedules and competitions a relationship is going to be hard, but I want to try. Can we?”

“I’d like that.”

Right then, the Ferris Wheel started moving again, putting Phichit and Seung Gil at the top. Phichit grinned. “Perfect!” Seung Gil had no time to ask before Phichit was pulling him over for a kiss.


End file.
